Sorpresa de año nuevo
by Caniqui
Summary: Hace cinco meses conocí a la persona que más he amado, sin contar a Jane. Él se llama Edward Cullen. —Lo siento, Isabella. Mi garganta se cerró y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Podía escuchar a Jane diciendo papá nuevamente. —Yo no puedo…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** esta historia es de rated M, contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícito.

* * *

**Two Shot Beteado por Flor Carrizo**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction. www. / groups / /**

* * *

**_NOTA: Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo. Sin embargo, les traigo este TS con el cual concurse en el Contest "New Year's Élite Contest" del grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction, sacando el tercer lugar, muchas gracias a las que votaron por mi, gracias a Sool por decirme de concurso, a Flor por betearlo. Muchas gracias a todas._**

* * *

.

**Sorpresa de año nuevo**

**.**

**Primera parte**

**.**

Como todos ya sabemos, el lunes es el primer día de trabajo y como consecuencia de eso tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana para poder alistar a mi pequeña e ir a dejarla a casa de mi vecina, para que haga de niñera mientras voy a trabajar.

Vivo en un pequeño departamento con dos habitaciones, un baño y una pequeña cocina-living. Desde hace tres años que este es mi hogar; aquí he pasado alegrías, tristezas, llantos, desvelos y dolor.

Mi pequeña está dormida cuando le dejo en brazos de Angela, no me gusta dejarla, pero sé que si no lo hago no puedo ir a trabajar y tengo que mantenernos.

Tengo veintidós años y una hija de un año y tres meses que es mi felicidad. Quedé embarazada cuando salí a festejar el cumpleaños de mi hermana hace casi dos años, un tipo le echó algo a mi bebida y no recuerdo nada más, sólo despertar en un hotel de mala muerte desnuda y sola. Me fui a casa, me bañé y después me hundí en la miseria, no hice nada por casi tres semanas, hasta que sospeché de mi embarazo. Ese fue mi verdadero cambio, ese día maduré y comencé a tomar las cosas en serio.

Jane nació en septiembre días después de mi cumpleaños, era pequeñita y sin cabello, pero unos ojos verdes que enamoran a cualquier persona.

Hace cinco meses conocí a la persona que más he amado, sin contar a Jane. Él se llama Edward Cullen, es hermoso, gracioso, alegre, alto, cabello cobrizo largo y desordenado y ojos verdes, iguales a los de mi hija.

Comenzamos una relación apenas nos concomimos, él me llevaba a citas, cada una mejor que la anterior, pero no le dije que tenía una hija hasta la tercera. Su reacción no fue la esperada, por un momento pensé que no lo volvería a ver más, pero me llamó al siguiente día para salir al parque y así presentarle a mi pequeña, eso fue lo mejor.

Nuestra relación marchaba muy bien, entre los tres hacíamos muchas cosas. Edward alimentaba a Jane y le enseñaba a decir algunas palabras. Sin embargo, nunca dijo que nos quería, yo se lo repetía constantemente y él sólo asentía con la cabeza para luego ignorarme y seguir haciendo cualquier otra cosa; luego de unos minutos se despedía y no sabía de él hasta el otro día. Después de unas semanas dejé de insistir, tal vez cuando estuviera preparado me lo diría. Pero lo que no me esperé fue que me dijera que no estaba prepara para formar algo tan grande como una familia, pero que aun así quería estar con nosotras. Estaba confundida, pero pensé que con el tiempo íbamos a estar bien.

Sin embargo, hace dos semanas fue el quiebre de nuestra relación. Estábamos ordenando las cosas para almorzar cuando Edward me tomó mientras preparaba la ensalada y me besó profundamente, eso hizo que Jane empezara a balbucear para llamar nuestra atención, a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada. Edward se rió entre dientes y se separó de mí, fue hasta donde ella estaba y la miró. Ella, tan inocentemente, levantó sus bracitos desde la silla donde estaba sentada, pidiendo a Edward que la levantara. Él intentando complacerla se acercó más y desabrochó los broches que la mantenían en su lugar. Al levantarla, las manitos de Jane se fueron de inmediato a tocar su cara, mi novio sonrió complacido y me miró, lo que hizo que ella protestara.

—Papá —balbuceó muy tranquila—. Papá.

Miré a Edward sin dar crédito a lo que decía mi pequeña. Su sonrisa se había borrado inmediatamente de su rostro y lo mantenía en una expresión completamente dura, como si aquello le molestara de sobremanera. Dejé las cosas como estaban, sin secarme las manos, fui donde ellos y Edward me pasó a mi hija, dejándola en mis brazos.

—Cariño, no —le reprendí—. Edward no...

No sabía qué decir, esa situación me había tomado completamente desprevenida y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Evidentemente, mi pequeña había aprendido a pronunciar aquella palabra, era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. No sabía que ella iba a decirte así —traté de dar una pobre excusa.

Edward asintió dando a entender que me había comprendido.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo sobresaltándome.

Dejé a Jane sentada en el suelo y le acompañé a la puerta.

—Lo siento, Isabella.

Mi garganta se cerró y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Podía escuchar a Jane diciendo papá nuevamente.

—Yo no puedo… —dijo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome con el corazón hecho trizas, mirando como se alejaba de mí y de Jane.

Desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de él, no me ha llamado y yo tampoco me atrevo a hacerlo.

Jane y yo pasamos Navidad juntas, antes de medianoche abrí los regalos que tenía para ella y dejé en el árbol los que eran para Edward. Mi pequeña después de unos días seguía diciendo papá y golpeando la puerta esperando que él apareciera en cualquier momento, pero ahora ya parece completamente olvidado. Estoy segura de que eso es lo mejor, no sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Edward nos iba a aceptar e íbamos a estar juntos sin importar nada. Al parecer no ha cambiado de opinión y prefiere estar solo.

Al llegar a mi lugar de trabajo, noto que voy diez minutos tarde.

—Llegas tarde otra vez, Isabella —dice mi jefe con su mirada fija en mí—. Tal vez te está haciendo mal tener un novio, desde que estás con él pareces llegar a todos lados tarde —me regaña como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Ya no tengo novio, Peter —farfullo.

Cuando lo miro, noto que tiene la sonrisa más grande que he sido capaz de observar alguna vez.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta esperanzado.

—Sí.

—Eso es magnífico. —Su pecho se expande cuando él respira—. Bien, cariño, hora de trabajar.

Odio cuando me dice así. Trabajo en la ferretería de Peter desde los 18 años, para ayudarme a pagar la universidad, pero desde que tengo a Jane dejé de estudiar y me concentré sólo en trabajar. Edward odiaba a Peter, decía que él sólo me tenía trabajando aquí para algún día poder tener algo conmigo. Muchas veces me había dicho que era linda y no merecía un tipo como Edward, pero nunca lo había tomado en cuenta.

El día pasa más rápido de lo que esperé y cuando llega la noche me encuentro cocinando para el día siguiente.

En esto se resume mi vida en los últimos días: ir a trabajar, jugar con Jane, mantener el departamento limpio, cocinar y, más tarde cuando la noche llega, me derrumbo, dejo que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Se siente tan real su despedida que se me hace un nudo en el pecho y este permanece ahí hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

He bajado considerablemente de peso, no lo había notado, pero cuando los pantalones comenzaron a quedarme sueltos y parecía haber bajado una talla del brasier me preocupé. Además parece que tengo ojeras de manera permanente. Sé que debo dejar el pasado atrás, pensar en el pequeño cuerpo que descansa junto a mí, aquel cuerpo que balbucea dormida.

Mi pequeña lo extraña tanto y eso hace que me sienta peor aún. No pensé en ella, sabía que en algún momento Edward no iba a querer estar más con nosotras y la que más está sufriendo es ella.

Reviso mi celular y veo aquellas fotos que les tomé mientras jugaban, cada vez que comían juntos y que él la hacía dormir. Parecían padre e hija.

Un hipido sale de mí, reconozco que este es el punto donde comienzo a llorar, así que giro despacio en la cama y abrazo a mi pequeño angelito. Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir.

.

.

Hoy es 31 de diciembre y no trabajé, Peter me ha dado el día libre. Eso es muy bueno, ya que estoy agotada y, sinceramente, necesito con urgencia un descanso.

Despierto alrededor de las diez de la mañana y Jane está jugando con sus pies. A pesar de ser una niña de un año no hace nada sin que la esté vigilando, se queda quieta hasta que yo decida qué hacer con ella.

—Hola, mi amor —digo besando su mejilla regordeta—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su sonrisa se expande mostrando sus dientes, agita la cabeza y una risita sale de sus labios.

Después de desayunar, ordeno la casa con algo de música que hace bailar a Jane. De tanto agitarse ella se cae sobre su trasero y un pequeño puchero se forma en su boquita, pero no la dejo llorar.

—Anda, Jane, párate, bebé —la aliento, su sonrisa se hace tan grande que calienta mi corazón.

—Mamá—grita.

—Eso, cariño, camina hasta a mí.

Sin embargo, ella no lo hace.

Jane aún no camina por sí sola, no quiere hacerlo de la mano tampoco, sólo se afirma de las paredes como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Vamos, Jane, tú puedes. —Me acerco a ella y me agacho a su altura estirando los brazos para que venga hacia a mí.

Mi pequeña niega con la cabeza y afirmándose de la pared camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Al llegar al sillón se vuelve para mirarme y con su regordeta manito me lanza un beso. Ese gesto me derrumba, se lo enseñó Edward, al igual que otras tantas cosas.

Al llegar las siete de la tarde me pongo en marcha con la cena, haré una lasaña y, mientras busco los ingredientes, noto que Jane se está quedando dormida parada al lado del sillón. Ella es tan tierna, su cabeza está apoyada mientras que su cuerpo de pie se derrumba en cualquier momento.

—Cariño, vamos a dormir —susurro cuando llego a su lado.

—Tuto, mamá —dice.

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a mi habitación. Hacerla dormir no me cuesta ningún trabajo, está tan cansada que no se queja cuando le saco sus zapatillas preferidas, las inolvidables _Converse_ moradas que Edward le regaló.

Me recuesto a su lado y cierro mis ojos.

Mis padres se decepcionaron cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que estaba embarazada tan joven, sin un novio, sin una carrera y trabajando en una ferretería. Nunca quise decirles qué había pasado y asumí sola todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Mi padre, Charlie, se enojó, me gritó y hasta me llamó puta, pero aun así no me derrumbé; dejé que me insultara y dijo todo lo que tenía por decir. Mi madre, Renée, me miró con un odio tan profundo que me dolió, pero no tanto como las palabras de mi padre, yo era la bebita de papá.

Desde ese día nos hablamos muy poco, han sido contadas las veces que nos llamamos, pero aun así me preguntaron si quería pasar las fiestas con ellos en un crucero. Mi respuesta fue inmediata, les dije que no; ellos me dijeron que si era por Jane que no me preocupara, que en el barco había hasta médicos. Pero rechacé la invitación porque tenía la leve esperanza de pasar Navidad y año nuevo en casa con Edward; nos daríamos los regalos, beberíamos jugo de manzana y cuando Jane se durmiera haríamos el amor hasta el amanecer.

Al parecer me gustaba soñar con cosas imposibles.

Noto que es hora de bañar a Jane, si quiero que cenemos antes de las diez de la noche tengo que empezar a moverme inmediatamente.

Su carita se arruga cuando mojo accidentalmente su patito de hule.

—Mío —me regaña.

—Mis disculpas, señorita —digo riéndome.

Jane juega un rato en el agua y se enfada mucho cuando es el momento de salir y ponerse ropa.

—No —se queja cuando intento ponerle sus zapatitos de color negro.

—Cariño, te pondrás un vestido, tiene que ir con zapatos —le hablo tratando de calmarla.

—_Veseee _—grita.

—Jane… —trato de sonar dura, pero no puedo hacerlo. Su puchero se hace más grande y unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos—. Bebé, lo siento —susurro.

Ella no se quiere desprender de las famosas zapatillas, son su vida y por un momento lo entiendo. A veces cuando me pongo más sentimental que de costumbre, cosa que pasó mucho esta última semana, no dejaba de ponerme la chaqueta que me dio Edward.

—Parece que lo extrañamos demasiado... Mi pequeña, juro que nunca más pondré mis sentimientos por sobre los tuyos. Al parecer me equivoqué y no fui la única que salió perjudicada.

Jane toma mi cara y me da besos, de alguna manera ella trata de contenerme, eso me hace ponerme más triste de lo que ya estaba. La abrazo tan fuerte que ella termina quejándose.

—No.

Me río.

—Vamos a poner tus zapatillas.

Peinarla me cuesta aun más trabajo, ella odia peinarse y me lo deja saber. Cada vez que intento hacerle algo ella corre su cabeza, nunca me queda algún moño derecho. Esta vez hago una pequeña cola en la cima de su cabeza, una linda palmerita.

—Te ves hermosa, cariño —me emociono nuevamente.

Los niños crecen tan rápido, no quiero que el tiempo pase de forma tan rápida. Quiero quedarme para siempre así, pero tampoco le puedo negar una vida llena de momentos felices y algunos no tanto.

Su vestido es de un lindo verde, tiene unas mangas que le llegan a la mitad de su brazo y sus medias blancas; lo único que desentona son las _Converse_ moradas, pero no dejará que le ponga los zapatos.

Dejo a Jane sentada en la cama mientras me ducho, con el canal de los dibujos animados encendido. Al salir del baño, envuelta en la toalla, me doy cuenta que mi hija no se ha movido ni un centímetro de donde la dejé sentada. Al parecer es verdad cuando dicen que la televisión idiotiza a los niños.

Me visto con unos jeans negros, que ahora me quedan muy ajustados porque eran de antes de que me quedara embarazada de Jane. No me los había puesto nunca, ya que luego de tener a mi hija había quedado con unos kilos de más, pero ahora desparecieron de mi cuerpo. También me pongo una blusa semi-transparente de encaje azul marino y quiero calzarme zapatos de tacón, pero como sólo seremos las dos, me calzo mis _Vans_ favoritas.

—Ahora vamos a comer esa deliciosa cena —digo con tal entusiasmo que Jane ríe.

La siento en su sillita especial mientras pongo los cubiertos, ella me mira hacerlo. Dejo los vasos con agua fuera de su alcance y busco la lasaña que aún está caliente, dejarla en el horno fue buena idea.

Son las diez de la noche cuando me siento junto a ella, me entristece pensar que pudimos ser tres. Le paso su vasito con agua y cojo el mío.

—Bebé, espero que este año sea muy bueno para nosotras, estaremos muy bien juntas. Te amo tanto. También espero que comiences a caminar pronto, ya quiero salir contigo de la mano, para poder disfrutar de nuestros paseos en el parque —digo mirándola, ella sonríe ante mis palabras y me lanza un besito—. Te amo.

Después de terminar la cena, me siento a reventar, comí más de lo que esperaba. Jane tiene comida en las manos y la cara, milagrosamente no se las pasó por el pelo.

Le saco su delantal y lo dejo en la ropa sucia.

—Vamos a lavarnos las manos. —La llevo en mis brazos hasta el baño.

Lavarle las manos siempre resulta un desastre, ella trata de apretar la llave para que salga más agua y, por lo general, se moja la ropa. Esta vez la que se moja soy yo, me salta un chorro de agua en la cara y termina mojando mi blusa.

—Jane, no —la regaño, pero sólo obtengo una sonrisa de su parte.

Me saco la blusa después de secar sus manos. Cuando me saco el brasier, noto que tengo los pezones sensibles y adoloridos, por lo que me hago una mueca. Jane se ríe de mí y trata de imitarme.

Voy a la habitación y saco una camiseta que me queda ancha y grande, es muy cómoda y era de Edward.

Al volver al baño veo que Jane ha sacado todo del cajón de abajo del lavado, cremas, lociones, shampoo y tres cajas de tampones.

Joder, cuando noto eso me quedo paralizada.

Mierda... no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi periodo y sé que en cualquier minuto comenzaré a desesperarme.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Es 31 de diciembre, falta muy poco para que sean las doce y comience el año nuevo.

Jane está entretenida, la saco inmediatamente del baño y la llevo a la sala de estar, sentada en el sillón se ve más linda. Ella nota mi nerviosismo y se saca el elástico que sostiene su pelo.

De un momento a otro recuerdo que mi último periodo fue el siete de octubre y que cuando comencé a tomar las nuevas píldoras me salté dos. Jane había tomado el paquete de al lado del velador donde las tenía para no olvidarlas y había escondido la caja; en ese momento Edward se rió de mi nerviosismo y dijo que me tranquilizara. Después de dos días de no tomarlas me bajó nuevamente el periodo y eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero me descontroló todo el ciclo.

Cuando lo dejé con Edward, o cuando él me dejó a mí, inmediatamente dejé de tomar las pastillas para esperar que se regulara lo que fuera que estuviera mal y de ahí comenzar de nuevo. Al parecer fue mala idea no haber ido al ginecólogo.

Jane sigue riéndose de mi nerviosismo, mientras yo me paseo por toda la sala pensando qué hacer.

—Yo que tú no me reiría tanto, mira donde me has dejado —grito histérica.

Ahora entiendo mis cambios de humor tan repentinos y lo sensible de mis pezones.

—Oh, joder, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—_Oded_ —dice Jane.

—¿Qué? —pregunto como idiota.

—_Oded_ —grita ella.

Mierda. Estaba diciendo joder.

—Cariño, no digas eso, es malo —la regaño.

—Mamá.

—Sí, has metido a mamá en un lío.

Finalmente decido qué hacer, voy a la habitación y tomo nuestros abrigos.

—Ahora tú y yo —nos señalo—, vamos a ir a la farmacia y buscaremos un maldito test de embarazo, no puedo quedarme con la duda hasta mañana o quizás quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Buscar una farmacia a las once de la noche no resulta nada fácil, pero finalmente encuentro una que está abierta.

Llevo a Jane en mis brazos y ella se acomoda continuamente, y cada vez que roza mi pecho hago una mueca, no sé si es por la paranoia del momento o es que ahora soy consciente de que realmente me duele.

—No te acomodes tanto que te quedarás dormida —le digo, ahora realmente pesa un poco más, ya me tiene cansada.

La chica que está detrás del mostrador no parece nada amigable, pero no le presto mucha atención.

—Eh... disculpe —digo tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella me mira con mala cara, al parecer la revista que leía es más interesante que atender a un cliente.

—Me vendes un test de embarazo... no, mejor dos. Sí, mejor que sean dos.

—¿Qué marca? —pregunta con voz aburrida.

—La mejor que tenga.

Ella se va hacia el otro extremo detrás del mostrador y saca dos cajas blancas que tienen dibujada una silueta de embarazada en color azul.

—Se pueden realizar en cualquier momento del día, según dicen este es el más efectivo del mercado. —Ella suena convincente.

—Bien, me las llevo.

Al llegar al departamento dejo la bolsa de papel en el mostrador y llevo a Jane al baño para poder cambiar su pañal.

—Pipi —dice dándome a entender que es lo que hay ahí dentro.

—Ok, vamos a cambiarlo.

A ella no le gusta tener el pañal húmedo y cada vez que se moja me avisa.

Mientras la cambio, sólo puedo pensar que si todo resulta positivo en unos cuantos meses volveré a estar cambiando pañales y amamantando a un bebé.

Después de dejarla lista, la siento en el suelo y me voy a orinar en el pequeño plástico. Sólo hago un test, el otro lo dejaré para la mañana.

—Ahora veremos si tu broma dio resultados —le digo a mi hija, sentándome frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella mira el test cuando lo dejo a unos centímetros de nosotras en la alfombra.

—Mamá —me llama señalando el palito de plástico.

—Es un test, es para saber si tendremos otro bebé —explico como si a su año y tres meses me comprendiera, pero igualmente ella asiente.

Los minutos pasan y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el timbre suena.

Miro la hora. 11:55 de la noche.

Al parecer sólo he tenido 40 minutos de histeria y tal vez el test ya esté marcando el resultado que definiría mi vida de aquí en adelante. Pero antes de verlo me paro a abrir la puerta y lo que hay detrás de ella no me lo esperaba.

—Edward —susurro.

Él no ha cambiado mucho, su cabello está un poco más largo y su barba recién comenzando a crecer; viste completamente de negro y a su lado hay un bolso.

—Hola, Bella —saluda.

Oh, su voz... la había extrañado más de lo que creía.

Sin poder evitarlo, estoy pegada a la manilla de la puerta, siento que no puedo hacer nada. Pero en ese momento su mirada cambia de rumbo.

—Papá. —Escucho el grito de Jane.

Miro a mi hija y no puedo creer lo que está pasado, de alguna manera ha logrado ponerse de pie y ha comenzado a caminar hasta Edward, más que caminar parece que corre.

Edward se agacha para estar a su altura y recibirla. Ambos se abrazan, se besan y vuelven a abrazarse. Él se endereza y besa nuevamente la mejilla de Jane.

—Te extrañé, Jane —murmura Edward en su oreja.

Jane sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

—Papá —repite sonriendo y agitando su mano delante de su cara, mostrándole lo que tiene en ella. Oh, joder. Ella tiene el maldito test de embarazo—. Bebé —grita.

Los ojos de Edward se amplían y su mirada cae en mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** esta historia es de rated M, contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícito.

* * *

**Two Shot Beteado por Flor Carrizo**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction. www. / groups / /**

* * *

**_NOTA: Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo. Sin embargo, les traigo este TS con el cual concurse en el Contest "New Year's Élite Contest" del grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction, sacando el tercer lugar, muchas gracias a las que votaron por mi, gracias a Sool por decirme de concurso, a Flor por betearlo. Muchas gracias a todas._**

* * *

**.**

**Sorpresa de año nuevo**

**.**

**Segunda parte**

**.**

No sé qué hacer ni qué decir, me he quedado completamente muda. Rápidamente, suelto la manilla de la puerta, me acerco a ellos y tomo a Jane en mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? —pregunto.

Él duda, sin saber qué responder. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Quiere hacernos más daño aún?

—He venido... Tengo que hablar contigo —dice mientras mueve nerviosamente sus manos.

—¿En año nuevo? —cuestiono—. No es un buen momento ahora, Edward —termino de decir.

—Tenemos que conversar, Bella, esto no puede quedar así.

Toma su bolso y entra a la casa como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Mientras tanto le quito el test a Jane y lo dejo en mi bolsillo trasero, sin mirar el resultado. Por primera vez necesito que Edward se marche lo más pronto posible, no puedo con la angustia de saber si realmente estoy embarazada o no. Estoy segura y sé que no me quedaré tranquila hasta que vea el maldito palo de plástico.

Cierro la puerta más fuerte de lo que estoy acostumbrada, todos nos quedamos en silencio e, inevitablemente, se escuchan los vítores en la calle que indican que es medianoche.

—¿Esa es mi camiseta? —pregunta.

Me siento enrojecer, es su camiseta y yo ni siquiera llevo brasier. Sin embargo, no respondo.

—Bella, tengo miedo —dice sentándose en el sillón.

Quiero preguntarle de qué tiene miedo, pero no me salen las palabras.

—Ese día en que Jane me llamó papá fue algo tan nuevo para mí, no sabía qué hacer... Nunca antes había estado con un bebé alrededor de mí, ni siquiera había tenido una relación formal, sólo chicas al azar en alguna noche cualquiera. No estaba preparado para la magnitud de sentimientos que me recorrieron, estaba asustado y a la vez muy feliz. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué sentía, sólo que tú me gustabas y que tu hija era un pilar muy importante en lo que nosotros teníamos. Por eso me fui. Estaba asustado. Estoy asustado.

»Esa noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, sólo pude pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Una noche, hace unos meses atrás, me encontraba tratando de llevarme una chica a la cama y después estaba cambiando pañales y haciendo dormir a un bebé. Sé que es la excusa más tonta de la vida, pero no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora lo sé… Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, sé que te amo, quiero estar contigo y que formemos una familia. Amo a Jane y no me quiero separar de ella. Quiero que estemos juntos.

Sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas y yo quiero llorar junto a él. Acaba de decirme que está enamorado de mí, que me ama, que ama a Jane.

—Edward —pronuncio su nombre que sale como un gemido agónico.

Sé que estoy llorando, porque Jane lo está haciendo conmigo. Trato de parar, mas no puedo.

—Tranquila, bebé —le digo a mi hija y beso su mejilla.

Edward se acerca a nosotras y nos abraza. Oculto mi cara en su pecho y lloro hasta que no puedo más, él me espera paciente. Acaricia mi cabeza y me besa sobre ella repetidas veces.

Jane sigue abrazada a mi cuello, pero ya no la siento llorar. Me separo lentamente de Edward, no quiero hacerlo, miro a mi hija y veo su carita roja de tanto llorar, se ha quedado dormida.

—Tengo que ir a acostarla —susurro, Edward asiente y me deja ir.

La llevo directo a mi habitación, no quiero que duerma sola. Le saco la ropa y la dejo con la camiseta que lleva debajo y sus medias blancas. Arroparla por la noche es lo que más me gusta, dejo a su lado una gran almohada para evitar que se caiga mientras duerme.

Salir a enfrentarme a Edward me tiene nerviosa, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo, no tengo nada que perdonarle. Él ni siquiera me engañó, insultó o maltrató, sólo me dejó y puedo comprender su miedo.

Cuando vuelvo, él está sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo afirmado en el respaldo del sillón y tiene la otra caja del test de embarazo en sus piernas. No se ve nervioso, al parecer tampoco tiene miedo.

Me siento a su lado e, inmediatamente, su mano toma la mía y acaricia mis dedos, del mismo modo que lo hacía antes.

—Dime que me amas, por favor —ruega—. Sólo dímelo.

Sus ojos están rojos, ha llorado mientras no estaba, y cuando lo noto sólo quiero besarlo.

—Dime que me amas como lo hacías antes, cuando yo no te respondía. Nunca te diste por vencida, a veces tenía unas ganas inmensas de responderte, pero no sabía cómo.

Su mano se posa en mi mejilla, está tibia y su tacto me hace sentir completa.

—Jane te extrañaba —confieso.

—¿Y tú, también me extrañabas? —pregunta—. Yo lo hice todo el tiempo, las extrañé como un loco.

—También lo hago, también te extraño.

Se acerca a mí, me besa y, como siempre, siento esas cosquillas en el estómago, ese aleteo que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Te amo, déjame entrar de nuevo en sus vidas.

Sin poner evitarlo, lo beso.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Cullen —le digo, él sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan.

—Nunca te vas a arrepentir.

Nuestros besos siguen, me emocionan, me siento como una adolescente de 15 años besando por primera vez a su novio. Se siente tan bien.

De un momento a otro me encuentro sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Edward toma mi cintura, me abraza sin dejar de besarnos, sus manos bajan hasta llegar a la curva de mi trasero y lo siento... el palito de plástico está ahí, haciendo presión, por un momento lo había olvidado.

—Edward, para… —digo separándome de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Sus labios se fruncen—. Quiero besarte —declara.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Estoy nerviosa, nunca antes tuve que decirle a alguien que iba a ser papá. No sé cómo empezar y tengo un poco de miedo de la reacción de Edward. ¿Él siquiera ha pensado alguna vez en ser papá?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Jane hizo aquello?

Su ceño se frunce, al parecer no me entiende.

—Cuando escondió mis píldoras...

Edward se ríe.

—Fue muy graciosa tu cara, debí haber filmado cuando por fin las encontraste.

—Pues eso ahora me tiene bastante complicada —replico.

Por su cara puedo saber que él ya sospecha todo, pero se está haciendo el ignorante. Saco el test de mi bolsillo trasero, aún sin mirarlo, y lo pongo en la mano de Edward.

—No he visto el resultado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta acercándose a mi pecho.

—Tengo miedo.

—Cariño, mírame —ordena tomando mi barbilla—. Estamos juntos en esto, nada nos va a separar, sea cual sea el resultado... Quiero una vida contigo, quiero una familia y mientras más grande sea mejor. Te amo, pequeña, no lo olvides.

Lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas.

—Te amo —respondo a su declaración.

—Bien, porque yo igual… Ahora vamos a ver este resultado y salir de todas las dudas, después vamos a comer porque muero de hambre y, finalmente, cuando el amanecer llegue te voy a hacer el amor, ¿ok?

Asiento sonriendo.

Edward toma la caja que está a su lado y lee las instrucciones.

—Bueno, dos rayas es positivo.

—Tú primero —digo.

Asiente y mis rodillas comienzan a doler por estar en esa posición. La cara de Edward no me revela absolutamente nada, hasta que al final me mira.

—Bien. —Me toma de la cintura y la aprieta—. Voy a ser papá.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, aunque ya tenía la certeza y sólo me faltaba la confirmación, el resultado no deja de sorprenderme.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos. Estamos juntos nuevamente, vamos a ser una familia, vamos a tener un bebé.

—Me haces muy feliz, Bella, nunca pensé en tener hijos y ahora tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo, niña, te amo mucho.

Edward nos gira y, de repente, estoy acostada en el suelo; él se acerca, me besa y levanta la camiseta. Une nuestros labios en otro beso y siento sus dedos desabrochar mi pantalón. Pienso que me va a hacer el amor, pero lo que hace me sorprende, se acerca a mi vientre y lo besa repetidas veces, lo toca con sus dedos en una pequeña caricia.

.

.

—Esto está muy rico —exclama Edward—, parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que comí tu deliciosa comida.

Estamos sentados, Edward está comiendo lasaña y yo lo miro mientras me tomo un vaso con leche.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —pregunto cuando la curiosidad me gana, iba a esperar a que él me dijera, pero no pude hacerlo.

Edward esboza una sonrisa, sabe qué estoy pensando.

—Salí del país.

Deja el tenedor al lado del plato, se recuesta en la silla y me mira.

—Venía dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas con tal de que me aceptaras. Me di cuenta a penas me fui de aquí que te amaba, pero antes tenía cosas que hacer. Primero, fui a hablar con tu hermana y me fui a España. Te confieso que fue horrible estar ahí y no saber qué hacer, no entendía el idioma y no sabía dónde estaba parado.

Bien. Había ido a España.

—Fui donde tus padres, Bella. Estuve tres días con ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Después fui a Londres, a casa de mis padres a buscar algo. Y ahora estoy aquí, junto a ti.

Edward se levanta de la mesa y se arrodilla junto a mí, de su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

Abre la caja y dentro de ella se encuentra un precioso anillo de diamantes. Joder, es un anillo precioso, tiene un diamante ovalado y su alrededor otros más pequeños que seguían por la banda hasta perderse bajo aquel acolchado que lo mantenía en su lugar. Es hermoso.

—Bella, sé que llevamos muy poco juntos, que aún tenemos que conocernos y aprender uno del otro, pero cuando descubrí que te amaba lo único que podía pensar era en tenerte a mi lado para siempre, formando una familia. Bella, mi amor, ¿quieres ser mi esposa y la madre de todos los hijos que tendremos? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

Por un momento, simplemente, estoy muda.

—Oh, Edward, no me hagas llorar más —suplico, finalmente—. El bebé nacerá con cara de angustiado —digo con una sonrisa y él sonríe—. Claro que me quiero casar contigo, cariño, te amo.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz, Bella, tenemos una hija, estás embarazada y nos vamos a casar; una mejor vida no puedo pedir.

Edward desliza el añillo en mi dedo y este se ve perfecto.

Me levanto, envuelvo las piernas a su alrededor y nos besamos.

—Hazme el amor, Edward, olvidemos estas últimas semanas —pido.

Edward me mira a los ojos, en cada parpadeo parecía que me enamoro más de él. Me lleva al sillón y me deja acostada en el.

—Jane está en la habitación.

Edward asiente y va a verla, mientras tanto me saco las zapatillas.

—Ugh, malditos cordones.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward sobresaltándome—. Lo siento —se disculpa.

Termino de sacarme las zapatillas y sigo desabrochando mis pantalones. Al deslizarlos por mis piernas, me deshago también de mis calcetines en el proceso.

—Me encantas.

Abro mis piernas para que se acueste entre ellas y la sonrisa de Edward es deslumbrante, sus besos adictivos y su sabor también. Él empieza besando mi cuello y eso me da cosquilla.

Siempre pensé que por la mala experiencia que había tenido nunca más iba a poner tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero estaba equivocada. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando hice el amor por primera vez con Edward, pero en cuanto estuvo dentro de mí, todo fue bien y me di cuenta de que no tenía que tener miedo de nada. Sabía lo que había pasado la noche que concebí a Jane, pero no había ningún recuerdo que me hiciera querer morir, sólo el de despertar desnuda y con semen por todos lados. Luego de esa noche, por una parte me alegraba de no ser virgen, tal vez ahí lo hubiera pasado peor.

Edward continúa besando mi cuello hasta levantarse y sacar su camiseta.

—Amo como se ve mi camiseta en ti. Eres una pequeña traviesa, sin brasier, ¿eh? —pregunta—. Eres una chica mala.

Sus labios van directo a mis pechos. A él le encantaba succionarme los pezones muy fuerte y a mí también, eso hacía que se sintiera realmente bien.

—Con amor, Edward —le pido, él me mira de forma extraña—. Me duelen los pezones.

Él asiente y besa mi pecho tiernamente. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre, deja un par mimos ahí hasta que sus manos dan con la orilla de mis bragas de abuelita. Las toma de la orilla y las hace descender por mis piernas. En este momento agradezco estar siempre depilada y abro mis piernas para que me vea.

Sus manos suben por mis piernas y las separan aun más, recorre mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna que está húmeda y él puede sentirlo. Pasa sus dedos separando mis labios y esparce mis fluidos, deslizando un dedo en mi interior. Suelto un gemido más fuerte de lo que esperaba y su pulgar acaricia mi clítoris en pequeños círculos.

—Oh, Edward, ven aquí —ordeno.

Él sube por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi rostro y besarme. Desabrochar su camisa nunca me había costado tanto como ahora, pero al parecer los botones tienen vida propia. La saco de su cuerpo como puedo e, inmediatamente, me voy a desabrochar su pantalón.

Edward se endereza apoyándose en sus rodillas e, inmediatamente, bajo los pantalones junto a su bóxer. Su polla queda frente a mis ojos, es fantástica. La tomo entre mis manos, es suave y a lo largo tiene una vena muy marcada. La aprieto con mis dedos y Edward gime; la punta de su polla brilla con el líquido preseminal, así que llevo mi dedo y esparzo aquel fluido por todo su glande, que está descubierto por su excitación.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclama él—. Se siente tan bien.

—Siéntate, quiero probar algo.

Edward termina de sacarse los pantalones y los lanza al suelo, se sienta nuevamente y me mira.

—Me gustas desnudo, debería dejarte así para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mis manos se dirigen directo a su polla como si fuera un imán. Aún estoy sentada a su lado y la idea de hacerlo vuelve a mi mente, me siento caliente. Empiezo a masturbarlo cada vez más rápido y Edward deja que su cabeza se recueste en el sillón; su boca entreabierta buscando algún rastro de oxígeno que entre en él.

—Edward, quiero chuparte la polla —susurro en su oreja.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y siento que ha dejado de respirar. Él me mira y puedo ver la duda en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —pregunta emocionado.

—Sí.

Edward me había comentado otras veces algo sobre sus anteriores encuentros, por así decirlo, casi siempre cuando nos habíamos encontrado con una de sus ex amantes, porque él era una persona muy sexual. Edward sabía cómo había quedado embarazada de Jane y, por eso, no me presionaba para mantener relaciones sexuales. Él era gentil, bondadoso y nunca me exigía, siempre era yo primero. Y, obviamente, nunca le había hecho sexo oral, a él ni a nadie.

—Vale —acepta, finalmente.

Me paro del sillón y me dejo caer en el suelo.

—Desde aquí se ve más grande —comento.

—Bien, cariño, no dejes que te intimide.

Tomo su miembro y paso mi mano por él. Me acerco aun más y tentativamente paso mi lengua por su glande. No tiene mal sabor y su tacto es suave, chupo la punta y en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo. Me separo y me siento en mis rodillas, y puedo sentir el sonrojo invadir mis mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

Me da un poco de pena que al intentarlo él no lo disfrute.

—Yo nunca he hecho esto. —Me señalo y luego toco con mi dedo su polla.

Edward se queda mudo y no dice nada. De repente siento que me toma de la cintura y me deja a horcajadas.

—¿Sabes cómo me pone eso? Ahora me siento como un cavernícola, me gusta mucho saber que seré el primero. Oh, joder. Ya no aguanto más.

Su polla está debajo de mí y siento como se mueve entre mis pliegues. Me penetra un centímetro y se siente tan bien que esté entrando en mí.

—Pero, Edward, yo quería…

—Ya lo haremos, tenemos toda la vida.

Sentirlo dentro de mí después de tantos días es una sensación tan placentera que me hace preguntarme por qué no lo hacemos constantemente. Siento una pequeña molestia cuando mis paredes se acoplan a él, su polla es bastante grande o eso creo, nunca he tenido el placer de muchas y menos de tan cerca.

Edward me besa y yo me pego a su pecho. Sentir su torso pegado al mío, mis pezones erguidos casi rozando su clavícula es lo mejor. Él agacha su cabeza y chupa mis pezones de manera suave, pero no por eso deja de ser menos excitantes. Deja un rastro de saliva en ellos y sopla después, eso envía por mi columna una descarga eléctrica y mis paredes se contraen.

Edward gime y comienza a moverse despacio, tratando de prolongar el placer.

—Han sido muchos días, no creo que dure mucho —me dice avergonzado.

—No importa, te tengo aquí conmigo.

Edward empieza a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez, a estas alturas comienzo a gemir más fuerte.

—Ugh, más, Edward.

Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y Edward, al tener las suyas en mi cintura, me ayuda a moverme sobre él. De repente, se corre y queda sentado más a la orilla del sillón, una posición que me deja casi acostada sobre su cuerpo y él tiene más libertad para mover sus caderas. Mi clítoris choca con su cuerpo en cada embestida y tengo que morderme el labio para que los pequeños gritos no salgan de mi boca. Tengo el cuerpo sudoroso, mis dedos se entrelazan en la nuca de Edward y juego con su pelo.

Una especie de nudo se forma en mi vientre y sé que estoy a punto de llegar a la cima.

Un par de embestidas más y lo siento. Es lo más asombroso que he sentido en mi vida. Mis paredes se contraen a su alrededor y siento como se corre.

—Ha sido genial —digo después de unos minutos. Nuestras respiraciones se han normalizado y ambos estamos abrazados en la misma posición.

—He quedado muerto —responde con los ojos cerrados, su pecho vibra tras su pequeña risa—. Estoy viejo.

Me río.

—Edward tienes 28 años, no estás viejo... Lo que pasa es que han sido muchas emociones, vienes llegando de un largo viaje, pero ahora sólo nos queda descansar. Ya verás que mañana volverás a ser el mismo hombre fuerte que conocí.

—Te amo —susurra, besando mi frente.

.

.

Estamos acostados al lado de Jane. Después de bañarnos me ha secado el pelo y dado muchos mimos. La cama está pegada a una de las paredes y Jane está al lado de la pared, yo estoy al medio y Edward a la orilla; estamos de lado, nuestras piernas se entrelazan y su mano está en mi vientre.

—Estoy emocionado —dice—, quiero verte ya con la panza grande.

—Para eso falta, campeón —le respondo.

Estira su mano y quita un mechón de pelo de la frente de Jane, es tan hermosa mientras duerme, siempre hace soniditos extraños y mueve la boca como si hablara.

—¿Cuándo aprendió a caminar? —pregunta.

—Pues no lo había hecho, creo que quería que tú la vieras. Había intentado todos estos días y no hubo caso, llegas tú y apenas te ve corre hacia ti.

—Vaya —dice sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta del retraso, has tenido alguna cosa rara de esas que las embarazadas tienen? —cuestiona después de un rato.

—No he tenido grandes síntomas, sólo he estado algo sensible y tengo los pezones algo adoloridos, nada más... Fue hace algunas horas, antes de que llegaras, si no fuera por Jane no me hubiese dado cuenta aún.

Giro mi cabeza y él me mira pidiendo una explicación más adecuada.

—Cuando he ido a lavar a Jane después de cenar, me ha mojado y mientras me cambiaba de ropa se ha puesta a revolver los cajones del lavado... Tengo tres cajas de tampones sin usar.

—Joder —dice y eso me recuerda a Jane.

—No podemos decir más joder, a Jane se le ha pegado.

Edward se ríe y me abraza aún más fuerte.

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormida, sólo sé que estoy muy abrigada y no quiero abrir los ojos.

—Papá —grita Jane.

—Sh, princesa —la hace callar Edward—. Mami está dormida aun.

Eso hace que se me escape una sonrisa. Abro los ojos y giro en la cama. Jane está acostada en el pecho de Edward y están abrazados, ella está con el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones, tanto que llega a ocultar sus ojitos.

Edward me mira y estira su brazo, me acerco y dejo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Las amo —dice y luego nos besa a ambas en la frente—. Ahora son mi vida.


End file.
